


Traitor

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Reader dies, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: I actually rather liked Reiner before he was revealed as a one of the spies...Hope you enjoy it! This is also listed on my Deviantart account happydoo2Attack on Titan and all characters do not belong to me.The idea does belong to me.You belong to Reiner.





	Traitor

**T** rust in your fellow cadet was required in training with 3MDG gear.  
**R** esolve was weak against the humorous jokes of the handsome blond cadet.  
**A** ttraction was undeniable between you two, all the other cadet's could see.  
**I** ntending to confess, he invited you on a moonlit stroll that ended in a kiss.  
**T** ears streamed down your face when he was revealed as a titan in mid-battle.  
**O** vercome by it all, you never heard his titan scream as the smaller titan ate you.   
**R** egret over your death was the only time that the Armored Titan cried.   


**Author's Note:**

> I actually rather liked Reiner before he was revealed as a one of the spies...
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! This is also listed on my Deviantart account happydoo2  
> Attack on Titan and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Reiner.[](https://www.deviantart.com/rpd-emotes/art/Attack-On-Titan-Armored-Titan-2-681127463) 


End file.
